Drivers of vehicles increasingly rely upon mobile and portable electronic devices, such as smartphones or portable GPS navigators, for various tasks while driving. For example, smartphones are frequently used to provide navigational services by way of any number of different GPS-based applications, such as Google® Maps, that offer turn by turn navigational directions. Additionally, smartphones are frequently used for entertainment purposes, allowing a driver to carry their own personal music library with them. While many modern vehicles are equipped with built-in navigation equipment, using smartphones and similar such mobile devices can be preferable, especially when a driver switches between vehicles or in the case of a rental vehicle, as the driver need not become familiar with multiple interfaces.
Often it is preferable that a mobile device be mounted in a position that is easily visible to the driver. Existing ways of mounting mobile devices are not entirely satisfactory. Built-in navigation systems are typically located in the center of a dash panel, in the case of most cars and trucks. Various holders are available for mobile devices that allow a smartphone or other mobile device to be mounted either to the dash panel proximate to its center, or to the windshield just over the dash panel. Neither position is ideal; a location proximate to the dash panel center or above the dash panel typically requires the driver to take their eyes too far from the road to ensure safe driving, which can be particularly problematic when the mobile device is being used for media playback or entering directions, each of which requires more interaction with the device than simply looking at navigational directions.
An ideal position for mounting a mobile device holder in a car is on the A-pillar of a vehicle, which rises from the side of the vehicle body proximate to the dash panel to join the vehicle roof. The A-pillar is thus positioned proximate to the driver's line of vision, and placing a holder upon the A-pillar positions an inserted mobile device in an ideal location just outside of the driver's direct line of sight. While aftermarket holders may be configured to be attached to a vehicle's A-pillar, it is preferable that the holder be integrated into the A-pillar to provide a more seamless appearance that does not clutter the interior finish of the vehicle.
Thus, there exists a need for device holders that improve upon and advance the design of known mobile device holders and built-in navigation systems. Examples of new and useful device holders relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to mobile device holders include U.S. Pat. No. 9,079,540 (the '540 patent) to assignee Ford Global Technologies LLC. The '540 patent discloses a mobile device holder that mounts on the center console. When the disclosed holder is not used, it can be placed into a stored configuration that resembles a small dome atop the center of the vehicle's dash. When opened, the top of the disclosed holder hinges upward, similar to a claw or clamshell, to accommodate a mobile device. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.